Laboratory work at the high-school or undergraduate college level can be quite well controlled. Work with hazardous chemicals may be by semi-micro techniques. Such chemicals can be ordered only as needed. Under these conditions the best shields on the market afford sufficient protection BUT removal of package lots of hazardous chemicals from shelves or the conduct of research with sensitive chemicals require protection from possible high impacts. To develop this protection has been the major purpose of our research. Protection of eyes and face requires the highest impact-resistant transparent plastics, of sufficient thickness and ample coverage. In order to free the hands the body shield must be worn, and of such design that face and body shield overlap to avoid exposure of lower jaw, neck, and upper chest area. Since the worn body shield need not be transparent we can have wide choice of missile resistant materials for fabrication such as: (a) ballistic nylon, (b) plastics, (c) ceramics, (d) metals, (e) energy absorption material, etc. In our evaluation, we directed and controlled missiles with: (a) a glass "missile cannon", (b) an airgun, and (c) a 22 cal. rifle.